1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a novel group of compounds and their use as friction reducing and antiwear additives in lubricants or fuels, i.e. lubricant or fuel compositions containing same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that sliding or rubbing metal or other solid surfaces are subject to wear under conditions of extreme pressure. Wearing is particularly acute in modern engines in which high temperatures and contact pressures are prevalent. Under such conditions, severe erosion of metal surfaces can take place even with present generation lubricants unless a load carrying or antiwear additive is present therein.
Friction is also a problem any time two surfaces are in sliding or rubbing contact. It is of especial significance in an internal combustion engine, because loss of a substantial amount of the theoretical mileage possible from a gallon of fuel is traceable directly to friction.
Phosphorus compounds are known to be useful as additives to lubricants to improve some property thereof, e.g. the antiwear property. Further, lubricants containing metal salts of phosphorus acids are also known. However, no prior art is known disclosing or suggesting the reaction product of the present invention as a multifunctional antiwear, antioxidant, friction-reducing additive.